


Backyard Movie Night

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [353]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Silence falls over them for several minutes as the four adults watch the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 September 2016  
> Word Count: 513  
> Prompt: "Letter in November" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Silence falls over them for several minutes as the four adults watch the movie.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fifteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This fic was just pure fun to write. The further I get into this "Alliances" sub-arc, the more these seven people are morphing into a proper little family unit. The thing about that idea is that it feels appropriate and organic. Damien's not a stereotypical Antichrist, and he's not going to have a stereotypical relationship with these people. It may not be what most people would expect or want from them, but this is one of the things I see for all of them: this coming together in a place where they _belong_.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"There is a green in the air,  
Soft, delectable.  
It cushions me lovingly."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Letter in November"

 

"Can we just stay here for a while?" James asks, glancing down to watch Jacob sleep while curled into his side. He strokes the boy's hair as love tightens his chest, the movie a distant background noise.

"He'll be crushed that he missed the rest of the movie," Patrick replies just as softly, then grins as he motions toward the other side of their giant picnic blanket. The sight of Simone's head resting on Ann's shoulder makes both men smile. "Simone's going to be just as upset."

Before James can answer, Damien comes back to settle between the two groups with a big bowl of popcorn. "Margot's all settled in bed and was probably asleep before I left her room. So what'd I miss?" he asks, then glances to either side and starts to chuckle softly. "We need to do this again, don't we?"

"Perhaps a little earlier in the day next time?" Ann asks as she reaches over to grab a handful of the popcorn. "And I'm making the request now to watch _Jaws_ like this next summer, but while floating in the pool." When James starts to speak, she grins and shakes her head. "I know, James. If he's not ready for it, we won't do it. He loves swimming, and I don't want to ruin all of that progress."

Silence falls over them for several minutes as the four adults watch the movie. Ann finds herself oddly comforted by the easy domesticity, hiding a yawn behind her hand. Damien's soft chuckle is her only indication that she's been caught. She flashes him a look that is supposed to be intimidating, but his easy grin is a clear reminder that she's failing miserably. He shifts closer to her and balances the bowl between their laps.

"We're the only ones eating it, so we might as well be closer," he says, leaning forward a bit to study Simone's sleeping face. "Do you want me to switch to the other side and let her lean on me for a while?"

Ann shakes her head. "No, I'm fine like this. I may lean against you a bit though."

"I can take her, it's not a problem."

"No, it's fine. She's comfortable, and I don't want to ruin that. If she sleeps decently now, she should hopefully be able to continue that when we all head in."

Damien's smile is knowing, and he lightly tugs Ann's head to his shoulder. "I promise I won't tell Jake if you fall asleep during the movie."

Ann smiles gratefully and shifts to get a bit more comfortable, then frowns as James says, "He might promise not to tell, but I won't. You fall asleep, Ann, and I'm taking a picture."

The four of them laugh softly, knowing he's telling the truth, but that he only teases affectionately.

"Just watch the damned movie, James," Ann mutters, eyes already starting to droop. Even she knows it won't be long before she's asleep.


End file.
